Tenki
by Blakpanther
Summary: Some sap, a bit of Gore, ALOT of typos, a pinch of humor here and there...JUST READ AND REVIEW!! **chap. 3 is finally up**
1. The finding

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own gundam wing or anything else in this fanfic, only   
Tenki, WingedLife(gundam), Kenning, AND DeathDragon(gundam)  
Don't sue me for what ever the reason my be. PLEASE enjoy! ^.^  
  
  
It was a fine day in colony L1, Heero and Relena were together there.   
They happily held hands with one another as they walked through the streets.   
Relena was taking time off from meetings, speeches, and interveiws to be with   
Heero for two weeks. Heero, ofcourse, was wearing his normal clothing, a   
green tank top and spandex shorts, But Relena didn't want to be so noticiable,   
so she wore her white blouse and tan skirt. As they passed by an alley, they   
heard a small muffled sound in the darkness.   
  
Instinctfully, Heero pulled out his gun and points towards the sound.  
Relena stood behind him, not knowing exactly could of made that strange   
sound. Heero slowly crept closer towards the muffled noise, only to find a   
bag, dirtied and moving a bit. Relena extanded her hand to let whatever   
could've been inside free, but Heero held her back. He slowly walked   
closer to the squirming bag, he kneeled down forcefully banged the top of  
the bag with the butt of his gun.  
  
He watched as the bag instantly stopped moving and squirming. Relena   
curiously extended her hand to open the bag but then glanced at Heero, who   
just gave her a nod. Relena bit her bottem lip and opened the bag and gasped   
at what or who was in the bag. Within the bag was a hand cuffed little boy.   
The small thing had his mouth taped shut, unfortunately he was unconcious   
thanks to Heero. What as more horrifying was that he had bruises   
everywhere, his left cheek was red, and the boy was filthy with dust and dirt   
all over him. Heero and Relena couldn't determine his hair color at the moment   
or the color of his skin.  
  
"Heero... why did you hit him with your gun?," muttered as Relena looked to  
Heero.  
  
Heero only shruged,"It could have been a rabid creature..."  
  
Relena only sighed as she slowly picked the boy up. Heero noticed that   
the back of the bag was soaked with blood, to be more precised the kid's   
blood. Heero lifted a brow as he put his weapon away and squated down to see   
the back of the boy. To his surprise, the kid had a bloody stain on the lower   
right side of his back. Still squatting, Heero lifted the boy's shirt up as   
Relena held him.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Relena.  
  
"The kid... his back as evidently cut on the back" mummbled Heero.  
  
"And his left leg is limp, problably broken" Relena added.  
  
Heero stood up and looked over to the boy's left leg. Sure enough, it   
was broken. Heero looked to Relena and she looked back.  
  
"We should get him to a hospital" Relena muttered.   
  
"Yeah, but wouldn't the person who abandoned him check there first in order   
to see if the boy was dead?" Heero commented logically.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Obviously the boy was left here to bleed to death..."  
  
"Well we can't just leave him here! We'll take him home and call a doctor   
there" Relena said wholeheartedly, piting the poor boy.  
  
"yeah...bu-" Heero started  
  
"But nothing Heero Yuy! After you knocked him out, you dare to just leave him   
here!?" Relena nearly screamed.  
  
Heero sighs and took the boy into his arms. Relena looked down to the   
small stain of blood on her sleeve and then glanced to Heero. Heero just   
walked towards his appartment and Relena followed him. Heero would glance   
down once in a while to make sure that the boy was still alive, not wanting to   
see the boy die because of him like the little girl and her dog did in the past.  
  
Relena came up to Heero, beside him, and watched the kid. She   
carefully pulled the tape off the child and rolled it up. As they passed by a   
trash can, she threw it in (A/n- DONT LITTER! POLICE WILL FIND YOU!) and   
smiled. Heero's grip on the boy was slipping a bit because of the blood   
streaming from the kid. He carefully tossed the boy into the air for a moment   
and caught him, now having him in a better position on holding the kid. The boy   
slowly woke up, opening a small crack in his eyes and peeking though at Heero.  
  
The boy mummbled a bit," d.... daddy..."  
  
Heero looked down," no..I'm not you father..."  
  
The boy frowned weakly and tears flowed down his face," w-who.... are y-"  
  
Before the boy finished the sentence and slipped into unconciousness   
again, but this time from the blood loss. Relena offered to hold the boy and   
Heero silently agreed, handing the defenceless boy to her. As they drew closer  
to Heero's home, the more blood the boy lost.  
  
"Heero I think we should hurry up..." Relena said.  
  
Heero noded and took the boy from her. They slowly picked up their   
speed and arrived at Heero's appartment. Relena opened the door for the   
Heero. Heero set the boy down onto the couch then ran to the bathroom in  
search of a first aid kit. Relena rushed over to the nearest phone and called  
for a doctor to come to the apparment. Heero came back into the living room,  
holding the first aid kit.  
  
"I called a doctor...do you know this boy?" Relena questioned.  
  
Heero lifted the boy into a sitting position and wrapped the wound with a roll  
of bandages, as he did her responded," no...but he does seem...familiure..."  
  
Relena only nodded and ran towards the kitchen to get a wet cloth.   
Heero set the boy back down, laying on the couch. He ran his fingers through   
the kid's ribs and feeling for any the broken bones in that area. Luckily there   
was none, but his arm was still injured. Heero watched the boy, his chest rising   
and falling slowly. Relena walked back into the living room and cleaned the   
child's face and rubbed some of the dust and dirt off the his hair, showing   
some of its brownish red color.  
  
The dactor arrived and knocked on Heero's door. Relena opened the  
door and led the doctor towards the broken child. The doctor inspected the  
boy carefully, looking over every detail of his features. He walks back to his   
car and pulled out a bag full of medical instruments. He kneeled down next to  
the couch and set the bag down next to him. He opened his bag and pulled out  
a surenge with morphine inside.(A/n Ooo! Morphine!!) He slowly injected the   
morphine into the small arm of the boy.  
  
Relena looks away from the sight of the surenge. Heero led her into   
the kitchen and walks back to observe how the boy was holding out. The   
doctor shifted the boy to his side to see his wound. Heero walks over to him   
and kept the boy from lying back dwon in his back. The doctor undid the   
child's bandages and cleaned the bloodly injury, after he rewrapped the kid   
with new clean bandages. The doctor looked to the broken arm and wrapped it   
around with a bandage, saying that he couldn't do anything more for it if there   
was to be no surgical manevures to be done in the house.  
  
"I'm sorry, thats all I could do for him..." The doctor said.  
  
Heero nodded,"Its fine...."  
  
Relena walks out of the kitchen," Thank you so much!"  
  
The doctor handed them his bill and Heero paid for it, seeing that he   
was the one who added to the boy's injuries. Heero looked down, not   
beleiving her is really paying for the boy's safety and health. //no.... hes just a   
kid, nothign more to me... as soon as he can walk I'll kick him out//, Heero   
thought.  
  
  
To Be Continued..............  
  
A/N-sap... loving but too much sap...I like it though please r&r. tell me if you liked   
it TELL ME THE TRUTH! Thank you!  



	2. Tenki...

Disclaimer- gah..I'm not doing this.... TROWA!!! *trowa walks up holding up a sign   
up stating that Blak doesn't own gundam wing at all*  
  
  
The small child was still unconcious on the couch, with Relena at his side,   
looking after him as he lays there. Heero led the doctor out of the appartment, and   
handed him his payment in bills. The doctor nodded and walks away from the   
appartment. Heero walked back into the appartment and looked towards Relena and   
the kid. // just as soon...as he can just get up... Hes out of here, I dont need a kid in   
my home// Heero thought to himself.  
  
Relena looked to Heero,"how long to you think hes going to stay like this?"  
  
"Like what? staying under this roof? or staying in that condition of health..." Heero   
replied.  
  
"Heero, your not going to send him back into the streets are you?"  
  
The kid murmured a few words silently and opened his eyes half way.   
Heero and Relena looked to the boy, but the first person to speak towards him   
was Relena.  
  
"are you alright? What is your name?" Relena asked softly.  
  
"T-Tenki..." He tried to sit up," Ahhh! "  
  
"Oh! Dont do that! Your going to hurt yourself!" Relena said motherly, placeing   
Tenki back down in the lying position gentally.  
  
Heero remained quiet, the name 'Tenki' echoing in the back of his mind.   
He knows the name but can't really remeber how he knew it. He glanced at   
Tenki, trying to remember.//Where have I heard that name!// Heero mentally   
said to himself. Tenki turned his head towards Heero, showing his chestnut   
brown colored eyes. Heero looked away, walking to his bedroom. He opened his   
drawers from his dresser, searching for something to fit Tenki into.  
  
"Whos...he? Who are y-you?" Tenki said in a shakened voice.  
  
"I'm Relena...Relena Peacecraft. And The Guy who was over there is Heero Yuy"   
Relena answered.  
  
Tenki's eyes widened a bit, hearing the name Heero Yuy. //Odin..Hes   
alive...// Tenki told himself mentally. Relena got up and walked to Heero's   
bedroom. Tenki took this time to study his surroundings. Relena helped Heero   
look for something to fit Tenki in.  
  
"Heero, Tenki..the boy had a look on his face when I told him your name, He   
seems to know you...Are you sure you don't know him?" Relena asked curiously.  
  
"Yes...No..I'm not sure...He seems..familiure but I don't know how..."  
  
"Oh...okay...Oh look!" Relena said with a smile, finding something.  
  
Relena pulled out a shrunken green tanktop and a pair of shorts. Heero   
glared at the shruken shirt, remembering how he didn't know how to do the   
laundry right for the first time. Relena giggled a bit abd walked out to Tenki   
with Heero behind her.  
  
"We need to get you out of those old torn clothing pieces!" Relena said as she   
showed Tenki The mini tank top of Heero's and the shorts.  
  
"He'll need a belt too..." Heero added, walking back into the bedroom.  
  
//Hes avoiding me..// Tenki thought as he slowly nodded.  
  
Relena slowly sat him up, pulling the dirty shirt off carfully. Tenki   
Squinted a bit, but was grateful that Relena kept her hand away from his   
wounds. Heero returned with a belt and handed it to Relena. Relena looked   
up to Heero, giving him a funny look.  
  
"Heero, I think you should to the pants...after all you are male too" Relena   
said as she handed the shorts and belt back to Heero.  
  
"Oh.." Was all that ever came out of Heero at the moment.  
  
Relena walks away towards the bathroom, while Heero undid the   
zipper on Tenki's old pants. He slowly slide them off, showing Tenki's small   
blue boxers. Tenki looked down and slightly blushed, looking away. //Why   
is he doing this!// Tenki questioned in thought. Heero slipped his shorts   
onto Tenki. He slid the belt around Tenki.  
  
"Ah! That hurts!" Tenki whined as Heero's hand clumisly brushed over   
Tenki's back wound.  
  
"no need to shout I'm right here..." Heero said, a bit annoyed.   
  
Relena returned to the leaving room with a wet sponge. She walked   
over to Heero and Tenki, looking at Heero questionably. She heard the loud   
cry that Tenki made. She looks to Tenki and cleaned up his face with the   
sponge.  
  
"Bleh! Watch for my mouth Miss Relena" Tenki told Relena.  
  
Relena giggled, then lifted the front of Tenki's shirt then washed the front   
part of him," Well sorry.."  
  
Tenki bit his lip, trying to hold back the laughter building up in him because   
of the sponge tickling his stomach.,"h-hey! stop that tickles!"  
  
Heero smirked a bit but walked away towards the kitchen,"I'm calling   
Trowa..."  
  
Relena nodded and smiled, putting the sponge down to tickle Tenki," Your   
a ticklish one aren't you!"  
  
Tenki responded with laughter, trying to keep it down. //Trowa....or rather   
Triton Bloom...// He tought again to himself. He bent forward to stop   
Relena from tickling him any further but stopped, arching his back back,   
feeling a wave of pain coming from his back," AHHH!"  
  
Relena stopped tickling immediately," Oh I'm soo sorry! Did it hurt you   
too much?"  
  
Tenki gritted his teeth, holding back the pain a bit. The pain subsided and   
Tenki looks up to Relena," I-I'm fine now..."  
  
Relena sighed and lifted the back of his shirt, washing his back, watching   
out for the bandaged wound," so do you have a last name Tenki?"  
  
"N-no...I dont ..." Replied Tenki.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
(A/N) Hey thanks for the reviews! This chapter isn't that sappy though... but hey!   
at least there aren't as many typos in this one! ^_^; heheh! Review this chapter!   
PWEAZ! 


	3. icecream and bathtubs

Disclaimer- Oh you know that I dont own anything...Here atleast...except   
for Tenki.Okay now onto the fanfic! ^_^()  
  
While Relena washed Tenki, Heero was in the kitchen talking to   
Trowa.  
  
-This is the circus's clown here, how may I help you?-   
  
"Trowa... I need you to come over..." Heero greeted.   
  
-Heero? Is that you?-  
  
"Yeah, look there is a kid in my appartment that we found in the   
streets" Heero said.  
  
-just kick the kid out, and...whos 'we'?-  
  
"Relena and I, also Relena is getting attached to the boy."  
  
-So, this never stopped Heero Yuy before. And why do I have to come   
over to your appartment?-  
  
"Cause this kid...this boy.. Hes kinda fimiliar. He claims his name is   
Tenki." Heero stated.  
  
-really now...Tenki... yeah it does sound fimiliar.-  
  
"So you know him too.."  
  
-Not really.. I'll come over to see the boy...-  
  
Half an hour later Trowa arrived at the appartment. Relena opened   
the door and greeted him. Trowa just solemly nodded and walked in.   
Heero was standing next to the couch Tenki was sitting on. Tenki now had   
a sling on his arm and his left leg was wrapped up.(A/n sorry if you read   
the first and second chapter really carefully, you can see I kinda   
screwed up) Trowa walked over to Tenki and squated down to be at his eye   
level.  
  
"Trowa what a surprise to see you..." Relena said.  
  
"Heero asked me to come over.." Trowa said quietly  
  
"Oh that brings something up..." Heero said as he pulled something out   
of his pocket." Relena...would you go to the colony L1 with me as a get   
away trip?"  
  
"I would love to!" Relena said gleefully.  
  
"Uh..excuse me, what about the boy?" Trowa questioned.  
  
"Thats why I called, you have to take care of him for two weeks, thats   
all." Heero answered as if it was a mission.  
  
"Wha!? I dont need a babysitter! I'm old enough!" Tenki complained.  
  
"Yeah see! The kid doesn't want you to leave!" Trowa agreed.  
  
"Aww please Trowa..I really need a break.." Relena said with a pouty   
face.  
  
Trowa looked at the face and gave in. He silently nodded and   
both Heero and Relena walked out of the appartment. Tenki looked to   
Trowa //Oi...so I'm stuck with the clown now...//. Trowa looked back   
at the boy //I'm not a damn babysitter...maybe I'll call Duo over..//.   
Tenki lifted a brow and looked away.  
  
"So what might be your name kid..." Trowa said quietly.  
  
"Tenki..." Tenki responded.  
  
"how old are you..."  
  
"7..." Tenki said firmly.  
  
"any parents...."  
  
"no.. WHAT IS THIS A POLICE STATION!?!" Tenki squealed.  
  
Trowa chuckled a bit,"no, I just wanted to ask... to get to know you   
better.."  
  
Trowa stood up and stretched a bit. He messed up Tenki's hair   
playfully and looked around. // Hes a cute kid...// Tenki fixed up his   
hair and looked to Trowa.  
  
"Look I'm going to make a phone call...can I get anything for you to   
eat?" Trowa asked, looking towards the kitchen.  
  
"okay... can I have icecream?"  
  
"yeah... I'll be right back.."   
  
Trowa walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone. He called   
Hilde's house to get to Duo. At the same time Trowa was rummaging through   
the fridge for ice cream.  
  
-Hello? This is Hilde speaking-  
  
"Hey Hilde, this is Trowa.. can you get Maxwell on the phone?"  
  
-Yeah sure! DUO!! PHONE!! EEK YOU ATE THE LAST OF THE ICECREAM!?-  
  
Trowa slowly pulled the phone away from his ear and pulled out a carton of   
vanilla icecream," If hes busy tell him to call me at Heero's house.."  
  
-Naw..Duos comming..-  
  
"kay" Trowa mumbled as he scooped the icecream into a bowl.  
  
-Hello? Duo here-  
  
"Hey Duo, can you come over to Heero's appartment?"  
  
-Yeah okay..I'll be there in a sec..-  
  
Trowa hung up and put the icecream back into the fridge. He placed a   
spoon on the bowl and walked over to Tenki.  
  
"Whos Duo?"  
  
"Just a friend...did you here the screaming on the phone?" Trowa asked.  
  
Tenki nodded," and I heard your name was Trowa too." //great now the mighty   
shinagami (A/n spell check) himself is comming over//  
  
Trowa handed Tenki his icecream and Tenki slowly moved his legs off   
the couch to let Trowa sit down. Trowa sat next to Tenki and leaned back,   
watching Tenki eat. He looked over to Tenki's bandaged up leg and his arm.   
A minute later Duo arrived at the door.Trowa got up and opened the door.  
  
"Hiya Trowa! Where's Heero?" Greeted Duo  
  
"not here.. but he left me with a kid" Trowa answered.  
  
"Really? Aww poor thing... to be cooped up in a house with a silent clown"   
Duo said chuckling.  
  
Tenki giggled and waved his unharmed arm, looking all childish like."His   
name is Tenki...Heero and Relena found him on the streets." Trowa stated.  
  
// THAT NAME! I know it! uhh..naw nevermind..// Duo walked over to Tenki   
and smiled,"an Orphan?"  
  
Tenki nodded silently," yes sir..."  
  
Trowa looked to Duo and Tenki then spoke up," Hey Tenki, what happened to   
you?"  
  
"uhh...a fight..big guys......."Tenki Said sadly.  
  
"aww cheer up! your still alive!" Duo said cheerfully, then looked down at   
the icecream "Hey got anymore of that?"  
  
Tenki blinked a few times and look down to his bowl of half eaten icecream,  
"uhh..you can have it"  
  
Duo smiled again and took the bowl of icecream. He sat down on the   
couch and ate the icecream quickly. Trowa and Tenki watched Duo eat and   
a large sweat drop formed on their heads. Duo stopped eating and looked up.  
  
"I like this kid, Hes cool!" Duo said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah..." Trowa nodded.  
  
"Me!? You think I'm COOL!?, is that a good thing or bad thing coming from   
you guys?" Tenki asked.  
  
"That'll be good for Duo, But I only agreed to the 'I like this kid' part"   
Trowa answered.  
  
Tenki smiled a bit and yawned. Duo got off the couch and walked over   
to Heero's closet. He pulled out a blanket as Trowa took the empty bowl of   
icecream and set it down in the sink. Tenki put his feet on the couch and   
laid back down. Duo tucked him in and then he looked to Trowa.  
  
"does he need a night light?" Duo questioned.  
  
"Nah..Hes old enough.. I got bed..."  
  
"Dang, okay I got cou- no.. Tenki's there..then..I Got..bath tub" Duo   
grumbled.  
  
To be  
CONTINUED!!  
  
(A/n)- Sorry it took me so long, I moved and all. The next chapter is one   
you won't wanna miss! It'll come out real soon, I've been working on other   
chapters while I was gone! Reveiw!  



End file.
